


Truth or Dare

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [115]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, It's more than a game when Moriarty is involved, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: Moriarty and Mycroft play truth or dare</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:Mycroft and Moriarty are playing truth or dare.
> 
> (This will only end in tears)

  
"truth or Dare" asked Moriarty lazily, a cat like smile on his face.

Mycroft pondered for a minute (it was a dangerous game they were playing, and Mycroft’s job made it so that both options could lead to some very compromising actions) and then said “Truth".

Moriarty’s face split into a wide, mad grin as he said “What do you know about Sherlock Holmes?"

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said, it will end in tears…


End file.
